


Whizzer blows Marvin but Whizzer also loves Marvin

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: falsettos
Genre: M/M, Whizzerlivesau marvinandwhizzerhaveahealthyrelationship blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer are cute and Marvin gets a blowjob.





	Whizzer blows Marvin but Whizzer also loves Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please let me know what you think!

"Whiz? I'm home!"  
The apartment was dark as Marvin set his briefcase down and took of his shoes and jacket. He walked into the living room to see that the tv was on, softly playing a movie. Marvin glanced at the couch and felt his heart melt at the sight that greeted him. Whizzer, dressed in only boxers and one of Marvins tee shirts was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow, fast asleep. Marvin crossed the room to kneel in front of his boy and softly kiss his forehead and affectionately run his hand through his soft hair. Before Whizzer could stir, Marvin backed away and moved to the kitchen to get dinner started. As he cracked eggs into a pan, Marvin felt strong arms wrap around him as Whizzers head came to rest on his shoulder.   
"Morning sweetheart." Marvin said, turning to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. Whizzer hummed contentedly in his ear and tightened his grip on Marvin, before turning his head to whisper in Marvins ear.  
"That's all I get? I've been home all day waiting for you, getting more and more horny and all I get is one little kiss?"  
Attempting to act unbothered despite a sudden tightness in his pants Marvin said   
"I thought you had a shoot today?"  
Whizzer abruptly stopped mouthing at the hinge of his lovers jaw.   
"Seriously? That's what you're gonna focus on? The client rescheduled."  
"Oh ok. Well, eggs will be ready soon."  
Suddenly very ready to stop playing around, Whizzer leaned over to shut off the stove.  
"Forget the eggs."  
Whizzer spun Marvin around and backed him against the countertop, before dropping to his knees. He smirked up at Marvin, maintaining eye contact as he undid his belt and took his time pulling down his pants. Marvins breathing sped up as he watched Whizzer with hooded eyes. Whizzer leaned forward and mouthed at Marvin cock through the fabric of his boxers.   
"Whizzer." Marvin said tightly, his hands gripping the countertop. "Get on with it."   
Whizzer pulled his mouth away and tugged down Marvins boxers, letting his cock spring free, before reaching up and taking Marvins hands in his and interlacing their fingers. Marvin was struck by the tender nature of this action. Years ago, when they first started dating, there was no sweetness in their relationship. No pet names, no cuddling, and certainly no hand holding. There was just angry sex, arguments, and jealousy each time he saw a new hickey on Whizzers neck that he didn't make. But now, they had a real relationship. Marvin was suddenly overwhelmed by his love for the man in front of him. These emotions, however, were quickly swept aside and Marvin was yanked back to the present as Whizzer swallowed his cock down.   
"Shit!" Marvin choked out, one hand releasing Whizzers to grip his hair. Whizzer hummed lightly around Marvins cock, as the air coming out of Whizzers nose tickled Marvins pubic hair. Whizzer expertly sucked and bobbed, Marvin just barely hanging on, until he flicked his tongue in just the right way and Marvin was gone, shouting out Whizzers name as he shot his load into his mouth. Whizzer swallowed every drop like a champ, before pulling off and standing to kiss Marvin, who could taste himself in Whizzers mouth. "Fuck that's hot," he thought, breaking the kiss and smiling at Whizzer.  
"I love you Princess."  
"Love you too Marv. Now go sit down I'll make the eggs."  
"No way. You'll burn them." "  
"Yeah because you never burn ANYthing."  
"We could just go invade Charlotte and Cordelia's kitchen."  
"Good plan."


End file.
